


Frozen TV

by yumenohateni



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenohateni/pseuds/yumenohateni
Summary: Jin and Ryō have a YouTube channel. Theia wants to participate in it. Kame is just a doting uncle.
Kudos: 9





	Frozen TV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for eternal_kizuna_ (@Twitter) who literally asked for "an Akame-Theia drabble where Kame sings along with her and Jin looks at them proudly somewhere in the background."  
> Based on a few real life events that happened in the KAT-TUN/Akame fandom lately.
> 
> (Also, this is completely un-betaed and I haven't read it again after writing it. Will probably check for awful typos or grammar mistakes tomorrow).

Jin's the kind of parent who finds it almost _physically_ impossible to tell his kids 'no'. He has to actually remind himself it's his duty to deny them things from time to time. For their sake, of course.

That's why when Theia asks Jin whether she can participate in No Good TV with him and uncle Ryō he has a very hard time telling her she can't.

He tries to explain to her the reasons why she can't be a part of it—the obsessive fans, the recognition in the streets, the overall _crazy_ — but she's having none of it.

She throws a tantrum that puts Jin's tantrums back when he was a kid—and a grown-up too, who is he kidding?—to shame.

She stops talking to him altogether and somehow convinces her little brother to join her in the ice war.

(Luka has a harder time at ignoring Jin than Theia, though. He sometimes slips up and calls out to Jin with his tiny, high pitched voice and tries to cover it up by looking to the side and acting as if nothing happened when Jin replies.

Jin, in time, pretends he doesn't find it extremely endearing).

After a few days have passed, Jin starts to feel like shit and Meisa—more than once—has to reassure him with a little smile and a soft, condescending pat on the back that he's done the right thing. Though that doesn't make him feel any better about having both his kids ignore him for days on end.

It's been five days since the ice war has started and Jin's complained so much about it to Shumpei, Reio, Jimmy, Yuu, Takayuki and anyone who'll listen to him he has to find new people to complain to.

_my kid hates me cause im being a good parnet, cn u believe it?_

When it takes Kame only fifteen minutes to answer—instead of his usual twelve to eighteen hours—Jin thinks it weird. Then he remembers they are in the middle of a pandemic and Kame probably hasn't had this much free time since he was in elementary school.

_I hear you didn't let her join you and Ryō-chan into talking about dicks and boobs on the internet (lemon) (lemon) (eggplant) (nail_care) (laughing_tears) (wink)_

Jin snorts and then chuckles merrily. Classy, Kamenashi, really classy.

_so you been watchin? didnt think you had that kinda time to spend (raised_eyebrows)_

It takes less than thirty seconds for Kame to reply this time.

_I'm so bored with all of this I'm actually wasting my time watching you two get drunk and talk about boobs on camera like a pair of teenagers (man_shrugging) (beer) (whisky_tumbler) (martini) (lemon) (lemon)_

And then-

_It's good to see Ryō-chan still thinks of me, tho. You know you can call me whenever, right? (telephone) (telephone)_

Jin smiles fondly while staring at his cellphone. His thumb hovers hesitantly over the camera icon for a few seconds and then quickly goes back to the touchscreen's keyboard. After hovering over the keyboard for a while and moving aimlessly without actually writing anything, his thumb goes back to the camera icon again and presses it.

"I hear you broke Instagram," Jin says as soon as the call connects when Kame picks up. Kame chuckles low in his throat and sighs embarrassedly while he rolls his eyes.

"I didn't even know what I was doing, I was just trying to look pretty for the camera," Kame comments and frames his face cutely, the way he did during the live. Jin chortles amusedly as he shakes his head.

“I can’t believe they actually have an Instagram account now and I can’t believe that Kamenashi mother-“ Jin suddenly turns around to check whether any of his two kids is near enough to listen in on his conversation, when he notices neither is even in the same room, he goes on. “-fucking Kazuya did an instalive. Never thought I’d be alive to witness this moment. I feel honored somehow.”

Kame laughs heartily and waves him off dismissively, “Oh, shut up.”

“How’s the isolation going? Have you already cooked more food than you can eat and cleaned your whole house twice a day?” Jin taunts with a knowing smirk.

“As a matter of fact, I’ve started a cook-“ Kame starts to say when a shriek interrupts him and makes Jin jump in his seat.

“Is that uncle Kame?!” Theia yelps and runs towards Jin. “Uncle Kame!”

“Hey, baby,” Kame utters, and his voice gets lower and softer. “How are you? Are you having fun over there?”

“No! I’m SO bored, uncle Kame. We can’t go out and I can’t play ANYTHING with Luka because he’s too young, and mama NEVER wants to play with me because she’s tired and dad-“ she starts and then looks at Jin from the corner of her eye, probably remembering the war she declared on Jin five days before. “I can’t do anything. I’m so bored.”

Jin tries to surreptitiously sneak an arm around her waist to hug her from the side but she glares at him icily and moves farther away from him. She remains near enough to still appear on camera, though. Jin sighs defeatedly and lets his arm fall back limply against his side. Jin notices Kame watching the whole scene and annoyingly pursing his lips to try to fight off a smile.

“Haven’t you been practicing the song? You told me back in New Years’ that you’d practice it so we could sing it again. With choreography included,” Kame asks as he furrows his brows in a concerned frown. He makes it sound as if his life depended on it. Theia buys into it, of course.

“Yes! Yes! I’ve been practicing! DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOW YOU?!” She all but yells at him and is so full of excitement she starts to tremble and fidget and give little jumps where she’s standing. Jin’s melting inside.

From the looks of it, Kame’s melting too.

“Definitely! I definitely want to see how much you’ve improved!” the younger man exclaims and claps his hands once with an impossibly wide grin on his face. He’s well past thirty but he’s still as excited as Jin’s 7-year-old daughter.

Theia goes off running, all the while shouting at her mom to get her her Elsa costume and both Jin and Kame hear as she excitedly tells Meisa all about her and Kame’s conversation.

“God, she’s so big already,” Kame suddenly mumbles, amazed, and Jin’s eyes move from the door—where they had gone automatically once his daughter set off to look for her costume—back to the screen.

“She’s a _monster_ ,” Jin sighs, but his dreamy tone betrays his words. Kame catches on it and laughs amusedly.

They spend the next few minutes talking about Kame’s new cooking project, Jin and Ryō’s canceled tour and Yamapi’s new TV series when they hear a knock on the open door.

Meisa pokes her head into the room and smiles at Jin and Kame on the screen.

“Theia is ready now,” she says and waggles her eyebrows suggestively, a crooked tiny smile on her mouth.

Jin uses his left hand to click on the button with the big red dot in the middle and turns again to his right, where he’s holding his phone. The cursor of his mac is now hovering over the track he downloaded while he was talking with Kame. He looks at the other man on the screen and asks him, “you ready?”

“Always,” Kame replies with a smirk and Jin double clicks the icon.

As soon as the first notes of the song start playing, Theia comes dancing into the room barefoot and clad in her light-blue dress and translucent and glittery cape. She’s singing with such conviction one would think she _had_ willingly isolated herself away from her sister to protect her from her own icy powers.

Jin notices that whenever she doesn’t remember the choreography she just stands and dramatically sings the song using her whole body and flailing her arms around passionately. She’s moving so enthusiastically Meisa rushes to her during the second chorus to fix the white pleated wig over her head again when it threatens to fall to the floor in mid twirl.

He also notices she doesn’t mess up or forget the lyrics, not even once, and she doesn’t have an earpiece or teleprompters to help her. He couldn’t be prouder.

When Jin glances to the side at Kame on the screen, the other is watching Theia as if entranced. His eyes are following her every move, and his joint hands are resting over his smiling mouth. Jin feels a cozy warmth settle comfortably in his stomach and start spreading outwards.

The song finally ends and Theia takes a few seconds to recover, her chest heaving, while all three adults clap unceasingly. Kame even hoots at some point and starts chanting Theia’s name. Theia beams.

“You were SO good! And you didn’t forget the lyrics!” Kame exclaims and beams back at Theia. A slow blush is starting to spread over her face now that the performance is over and she’s not in character anymore. “You must’ve gotten that from your mother,” Kame adds and Jin mockingly throws him a glare that Kame pointedly ignores as he keeps on smiling at the kid. Meisa chuckles amusedly as she leaves the room to go check on Luka.

“I practiced a lot! Didn’t I, mo-“ Theia starts to ask, but when she turns around and Meisa is not there she falls silent. She sends a short glance in Jin’s direction, but doesn’t ask him. The war is still on.

Jin is so hyped from the whole thing still that he doesn’t care his daughter is giving him the silent treatment anymore.

“She did. She practiced every week since January,” Jin tells Kame excitedly, all the while not taking his eyes off the little girl who is fidgeting in embarrassment. “And she even got me to transcribe her the lyrics in hiragana, so she didn’t have to read the furigana over the kanji and could memorize it faster.”

Theia doesn’t look back at him—her head is a little lowered and she’s staring at her bare feet, her wriggling toes—but a little shy smile slowly spreads over her face while listening to her father talk about her.

“I loved it!” Kame exclaims, and his already wide grin gets even wider. “I hope we can meet up soon and sing it together, though you’ll have to teach me the choreography again, as I think I forgot some parts.”

“Sure! I will! I definitely _definitely_ will, uncle Kame!” The little girl blurts after raising her head again to look at the screen. Jin chuckles at how much conviction she stores in such a tiny body.

“You know,” Kame starts tentatively, “your dad recorded the whole performance.”

“Shi- I mean, shoot!” Jin mutters and clicks on the red square on his computer to stop the camrecording. Theia tilts her head to the side and looks at him curiously but doesn’t say anything. She’s so stubborn and proud Jin is torn between feeling proud himself and exasperated at how similar both of them are.

“Maybe he’ll let you upload the video?” Kame says the last three words a little hesitantly and makes his best and most killer puppy eyes at Jin. Jin glares back with a murderous glare and starts thinking about YouTube accounts and video privacy settings. He’s sure he can get at least Ryō and Yuu to like her videos. He’ll surely make Kame get an account to upvote _every and each_ of his daughter’s videos as punishment. The fucker will probably enjoy it, even.

“YOU’LL LET ME BE ON YOUTUBE WITH YOU AND UNCLE RYŌ?” The little one all but yells and throws her arms around Jin’s neck, almost strangling him in her excitement.

“No, I’ll let you have your own channel where you’ll upload all your videos, how’s that?” Jin tells her as he hugs her back—her tiny arms are still wound firmly around his neck—and hopes she doesn’t start an ice war again. He hopes she’ll like the idea enough right now and later on won’t wonder why the only upvotes and subscribers she gets are exclusively her uncles’. _All_ of them. Jin will make sure of that.

“MY OWN CHANNEL?!” She blurts loudly as she unwinds her arms from around Jin’s neck and almost leaves him deaf from one ear. “Did you hear, uncle Kame?! I’ll have my own channel!”

She gets off Jin and runs off to tell the news to her mom. Kame is laughing uncontrollably, hitting his desk with one hand while he holds his cellphone unsteadily with the other. Jin glares at him the whole time. Though his glare is probably not at all convincing, as he can’t help the fond smile that is unwittingly forming on his face.

“I can’t believe you made me promise her her own YouTube channel, Kamenashi,” Jin jokingly grumbles. “I text you to tell you about my successful albeit a little bit angsty parenting and you turn my own kid on me.”

Kame stops laughing long enough to snort and wipe at his eyes. “You texted me to complain about your kid not talking to you,” Kame counters. “And there, I fixed it for you. You’re welcome,” he adds with his trademark condescending Kamenashi smirk. Tilt of the head and everything else included.

“Oh, shut up. You don’t know what you’ve gotten both of us into. She’s gonna upload videos _every_ day. And you’ll have to upvote them _all_.”

“I don’t have a problem with that, I’ll love each and every one of her videos, you’ll see,” Kame retorts with a smug smile. That little fucker. He probably doesn’t even know how to upvote a video.

“You’ll have to subscribe to her channel and you’ll receive _hundreds_ of notifications telling you she’s uploaded her _twentieth_ video in a _day_ ,” Jin insists, trying to make the other regret at least a little bit what he’s just done.

“It’s not much different from what you and Ryō-chan have been doing, is it?”

“You little…” Jin starts and Kame cracks up even harder than before.

“I just hope she doesn’t realize I’ll upload all her videos as private and will only let you and some others watch them,” Jin wonders out loud. “She’ll kill me if she ever finds out.”

"She doesn't know how YouTube works, anyway," Kame shrugs.

"You don't know how YouTube works _either_ , Kamenashi," Jin taunts him and then throws his head back and explodes in laughter when Kame rolls his eyes and mutters something that sounds a lot like 'details, details' under his breath.

“Do you think she’ll let me participate in her videos?” Kame suddenly asks him. “Seeing as they’ll be private and all?”

“What? You wanna have a channel with an Akanishi you can actually be seen in public with?” Jin raises his eyebrows teasingly. “Ryō-chan and I could invite you to our channel, you know? You just have to- I don’t know, quit your job? Leave the company?”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Kame replies sarcastically, but then he laughs for real.

“She’d definitely let you participate in her videos, by the way,” Jin says after some minutes, replying Kame’s previous question.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, you’re her favorite uncle, of course she would,” Jin explains but then he scratches his chin in thought and adds, “well, I don’t know if her _absolute_ favorite, because Pi’s got his charm, and Yuu’s teaching her Spanish, and Ryō-chan’s promised to write her a song, you know? But you’re top five, no doubt about that.”

Kame seems to be pleased at that.

“Or maybe top ten, as Jimmy is also teaching her English and Reio is related to her by-“ Jin continues and starts counting with his fingers.

“OI, OI, AKANISHI!” Kame cries out indignantly and Jin cackles.

Kame _definitely_ is someone he can call whenever. Just not on camera.


End file.
